Another Taste Of Divine Rush
by Hajabeg
Summary: Prompted by teadalek. "Rachel and Quinn live across from each other in an apartment building. One day the elevator stops working and they get trapped inside together."


She hated to wake up late. As simple as that.

Rachel hated it because if her alarm died on her –just like it happened that very same morning– her inner clock didn't wake her up until 30 minutes after she was supposed to be up, therefore making her miss the opportunity to do her morning work out routine. That was really bad, of course, because when Rachel missed a work out her whole body usually kind of died on her and then, not even caffeine could help Rachel get her usual energy back. This always led to Rachel being extremely slow when getting ready and preparing breakfast; which ultimately, never failed to make her run down her floor's hallway and yell…

"Hold the elevator! Stop the damn thing!" as soon as she said it, a pale arm appeared out of nowhere; stopping the doors from closing completely and giving Rachel enough time to rush into the elevator. "Thank you so much." She panted, fixing up her hair and pulling her rehearsal bag more firmly over her shoulder.

"You're welcome." A soft voice replied, and the moment Rachel heard it, her whole world stopped short.

She looked up, and right next to her, giving her a shy smile while her eyes shone with happiness and amusement was her 9B neighbor, Quinn Fabray.

"Oh… I… that was…" Rachel mumbled again, willing her embarrassment to disappear but knowing it wasn't actually happening because she could feel her cheeks burning up. "Thank you."

Quinn chuckled under her breath because of how cute Rachel was currently being, and then she opened her mouth to reply when the elevator chimed softly, announcing their arrival to the lobby of their building.

Rachel sighed, defeated for some reason, and the blonde couldn't help try to make the frown on that pretty face go away by reassuring her. "Like I said, it was my pleasure." Quinn gave her the kind of smile that never failed to make Rachel's knees go weak and waved as she stepped out of the metal box. "See you around, 9A."

The brunette watched her walk away until Quinn disappeared through the main doors of their apartment complex. "Someday…" it was all Rachel said, before shaking her head and dashing out of the place.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Another day, not too far from the previous one, found Quinn Fabray sitting on her kitchen bar staring at her bowl of cereal.

She was thinking about all the crap Santana had said to her the previous night, simply because Quinn had turned down her invitation to visit this up and coming nightclub that was supposed to be the hottest one in New York City at the moment.

To be honest, Quinn couldn't help it. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't a party person. Or that she wasn't one to be interested in dating or boys or the '_oh so famous and popular_' one-night stands. The blonde didn't find the time to want to be in a relationship because she had trust issues and because her work as an actress was her one and only love.

That was who she was. Every single one of her friends –minus Santana, of course– knew not to bother her about it because that was her life and Quinn Fabray was more than okay with that… except, somehow, when it came to her extremely cute neighbor. Because when Rachel was in the picture, none of the stated above ever applied.

The blonde had been living in the building for three months now –and she had been crushing on Rachel Berry from the moment they took the elevator together for the first time– but she was too shy and self-conscious to exchange more than pleasantries with the brunette.

That didn't stop her, though, from waiting every morning around her apartment until the time Rachel usually left her house just to stumble upon her. It was slightly creepy, Quinn was aware of that, but she couldn't help but want to cherish what had inadvertently become their morning ritual. After all, the rest of her day was always brighter whenever she received a classic, wide and beautiful, Rachel Berry smile.

"Someday," Quinn would always say to herself –thinking about being brave enough to ask Rachel out on a date– while looking at the image that the mirror behind her apartment's front door reflected back. "…And preferably soon, too."

xoxoxoxoxo

The week started in the most amazing way Rachel could think of.

Granted, she had been rudely woken up by her ringing phone at 5 in the morning but the call had been totally worth it, especially because it came from the head producer of the Broadway show she had just been casted in.

And as the leading actress, no less!

Therefore, to say that Rachel Berry was feeling extremely invincible that morning would be a given fact. And to say that opening up her front door just to see Quinn Fabray walking out of her place was a sure sign sent directly from heaven, would have been the biggest understatement in the history of understatements.

Today was the day she would ask her neighbor out on a date.

"Good morning, Quinn!" Rachel said, and perhaps too cheerful because it startled Quinn out of whatever she had been thinking. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's…" Quinn put a hand over her chest, breathed deeply, and then smiled. "It's alright, I'm sorry, I was distracted… good morning to you, as well." The blonde willed her heart to not beat out of her chest when Rachel beamed at her. "Going down?" She blushed at how those two words could be misinterpreted and pointed to the elevator in a lame attempt to save herself from further embarrassment. "I mean… just…"

"You look so cute when you're flustered." Rachel said over her shoulder as she walked into the elevator and held the door open for Quinn to get in. "Actually, you look rather beautiful every morning."

"I… thank you." Quinn replied, blushing and letting her eyes drift all the way down Rachel's body and then back up before adding. "And you…" she swallowed the nervous knot on her throat and tried again. "You look amazing… and radiant… I'm guessing you woke up in the nice side of the bed?" The blonde internally cursed her awkwardness and looked away, unable to meet Rachel's intense gaze.

"Actually–" but before Rachel could say whatever she wanted to say, the elevator did a free fall for a couple of floors. Both girls screamed and reached for each other when the metal box made a sudden stop that had them bouncing off the walls.

"Oh my God," Quinn breathed out, trying to locate Rachel but seeing only absolute darkness. "Are you okay?"

"Are we going to die?" Rachel yelled, nearly losing her mind. "ARE WE, QUINN? IS THIS OUR LAST MOMENT OF LIFE?"

"Woah, okay, I can see you're freaking out…"

"I AM TOO YOUNG! I CAN'T DIE, QUINN. I HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE AND EPIC SONGS THAT NEED TO BE SING BY ME AND A BROADWAY SHOW THAT WILL STAY IN A DARKNESS LIKE THIS IF I NEVER MAKE IT OUT OF HERE."

"Rachel, please, just calm down." Quinn begged, fighting off her own claustrophobia just because her neighbor needed her to be strong at the moment. "I'm sure this is just another–"

"I AM TALKING ABOUT BROADWAY, QUINN. ABOUT ME BEING ON A BROAWAY SHOW!" the brunette kept going, not even caring that she was putting on a show. Rachel was known for being overly dramatic, after all. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW IMPORTANT THAT IS?"

"Are you going to be on Broadway?" Quinn couldn't help but smile as wide as possible. "That is amazing, Rachel!"

'TODAY STARTED IN SUCH A GREAT WAY," Rachel whimpered, pacing around the dark elevator, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! NOT WHEN I HAD MANAGED TO GATHER ENOUGH COURAGE TO ASK YOU ON A DA–"

And once again, Rachel was suddenly interrupted, but this time by the sound of the elevator's machinery coming back to life.

"_Is everyone alright?_" someone asked over the small intercom. The lights flickered on again and hazel eyes immediately focused on a very mortified looking Rachel.

"Y-yeah…" Quinn mumbled, still shocked because of what she had heard and trying to keep her hopes from going all the way. "We are okay… what happened?"

"_There's a thunderstorm going on that made us lost power for a second, but the generators are working again so you guys should be out of the elevator in just a couple of minutes."_ The person informed quickly.

"Yeah, okay." Quinn said, no longer paying attention because she couldn't stop looking at Rachel. "Are you okay, Rachel?"

"I… yeah, yes, I am." The brunette mumbled, staring at the ceiling of the elevator while trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for her outburst. "About what I said, Quinn, I–"

"You wanted to ask me out on a date, today?" the blonde interrupted her, stepping forward. "Is that correct?"

Rachel blushed, but nodded. "Could you really blame me? I mean… you're kind, gorgeous, smart and seriously amazing if our morning encounters are anything to go by." The brunette walked closer to Quinn and added. "I know the possibilities of you being into girls are scarce, and I know that the changes of you liking me –even if you actually are into girls– are next to impossible… but you're just like a magnet, Quinn, and I can't stop wanting to be near you no matter how much I try to convince myself that–"

"Can you please just stop talking?" Quinn commanded, taking a deep breath and invading Rachel's personal space. "I'm trying to figure out if I should kiss you first and then say yes to the date or if it should be the other way around… but I can't think straight if you keep saying all those things about me."

Rachel laughed, elated, and then whispered. "I think I can't help you make up your mind, if you want."

Quinn smirked, feeling butterflies go wild inside her stomach while her chest filled with a pleasant warm. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"With pleasure." Rachel replied, leaning in and going for the kiss but stumbling forward and head banging Quinn the moment the elevator started going down once again. "You have to be kidding me!"

"Ouch," Quinn laughed softly, rubbing her forehead while holding onto Rachel's shoulders. "That went well."

"I'm so embarrassed." Rachel grumbled, although she was smiling. "I ruined the moment."

Quinn chuckled under her breath again and the doors of the elevator opened up, revealing the smiling face of their landlord. "Are you girls okay?"

"I couldn't be better." Quinn replied with a wide smile. She stepped out of the metal box and reached for Rachel's hand, pulling the brunette away from the men working on repairing the elevator and saying. "I know we live next door to each other but… I would love to have many more opportunities to create new moments with you, Rachel Berry." She pulled a pen from her purse and quickly scribbled her number on her neighbor's hand. "Call me later?"

"Only if you say yes to our date. Right now."

Quinn smirked, already liking how bold and downright crazy Rachel could be.

"Well, when you put it that way… I'll be expecting you to pick me up tonight and no later than 8pm, Berry."

And with that being said, Quinn turned around and walked out of the building with a wide smile on her face. But this time she turned around, just once, and was extremely pleased to see her 9A neighbor stunned in her place, but smiling brightly and goofily towards her.

'Someday…' had come sooner than she had expected it, and Quinn Fabray couldn't be more grateful about it.


End file.
